Daddy Don't Cry
by JumpingJelloDinosaurs-Rawr
Summary: On the day of rememberance, Lilly Luna Potter is curious as to why everyone is so sad. So she goes to her father to ask why. One-Shot. Harry and Lilly family bonding.


_**Dedicated to all those who lost some one and find it better to stay with family when they remember.  
Disclaimer.  
Brooke: -clears throat and grins at camera- Hello everyone! I'm backkkkkkkkkkkk! Yes it's me I am back-  
Amzy: - From distance- Shut up and get on with it! I've ordered pizza!  
Brooke: -scowls before shrugging- Now I do not own Harry Potter, Even as much as I would love to! And my friends, If I did own Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabani and Sirius Black would be locked away in my under ground lair. –Sighs- Oh well! On the story!  
**_

* * *

Five year old, Lilly Luna Potter woke from her slumber to a deadly quiet home. Now, if you were any older than our innocent little Lilly than you would of course know what day it was today.

A day a remembrance.

Lilly rolled from her fluffy bed, padding to the white door, standing on her tip-toes reaching for the stupidly high door knob, she pushed open the door. Bounding down the stairs she didn't at first notice Albus sitting on the stairs. Lilly smiled to her brother and bounced down the hallway.  
Yawning and rubbing sleep from her chocolate brown eyes, Lilly collided with her brother James.

Now, Lilly may only be five but she knew that her brother attitude was wrong. Wrong, Wrong, Wrong! James looked down at his sister in surprise. Blinking back an emotion that Lilly couldn't place, nine year old James Sirius Potter bent down and scooped Lilly into his arms.  
James turned back the way Lilly had just came and finally spoke. "Where's Al, Lills?" He muttered, forcing a smile. Lilly blinked owlishly at her elder brother and shrugged.

"Allie? Allie on stairs!" She said trying to peek at the kitchen over her brother's shoulder. James shifted her so she couldn't look behind him and hushed his sister. James started to plod up the stairs, his eyes trained on the stairs he was stepping on.

They found Albus on the top of the stairs, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

"They still in the kitchen?" Albus mumbled to his knees. James shook his head and sat down next to his brother, Lilly perched on his lap.

"Dad went into the garden a couple of minutes ago" He muttered. "He took the photo album with him this time" Lilly blinked at her brother confused. Photo album? Garden? What was going on?

Lilly turned towards her brother with a stern look on her face. Ginny had taught a three year old Lilly how to make her brothers bend to her will and Lilly was finally grateful for it. James couldn't help but smile at his sister. Brushing a hand through her red hair James sighed.

"Mum and dad are just sad today Lilly" James whispered, still combing his fingers through his sisters hair. "Their just remembering some people they used to know" James ran his free hand through his own hair nervously, a habit he picked up from his father. "They'll be fine... Some day"

"Why?" Lilly asked confused "Why they be thinking?" Albus chuckled at his sister.

"It doesn't matter at the moment" Albus said standing up and brushing down his jeans. "Lets go see if mum's alrite" Lilly pouted in annoyance but let James pull her up anyway. Why does no one ever tell her anything?

Walking into the kitchen James felt his heart clench. Sitting at the table, their mothers face was buried in her hands, but when she heard them enter she looked up. Chuckling weakly and brushing away her tears, Ginny Potter smiled at her children. Albus took one look at his mother's wet cheeks and strode around the table and pulling her into a warm hug. This would be a lovely gesture but it scared Lilly when a small hug had her mum in tears again.

James let go of her hand, quickly rushing around the table to hug his crying mother and sniffling seven year old brother.

Lilly looked around the room, hunting out her dad. Huffing in annoyance, Lilly plodded to the back door to look for her daddy there. Lilly smiled brightly when she saw Harry, surrounded by pictures in twelve grimmauld place garden.

Lilly remembered the time when she saw her mummy tackling the messy garden, dragging Harry out to help, saying about she was not having her children play in a jungle.

Lilly bounced from the house, plopping her head in Harry's lap and looking curiously around the circle of pictures. Lilly felt her daddy's arms surround her and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek before looking at the pictures again.

"Daddy? Have you been naughty? Because Allie and Jamsie are only sad when Mummy tells them off for breaking some thing" Lilly asked peering at her father's wet cheeks. Harry smiled at his only daughter and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"No Lil. I'm just abit down at the moment" Harry responded quietly.

"Down?" Lilly asked frowning.

"Yes down. Sad. Upset" Harry whispered, tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes.

"Daddy don't cry" Lilly mumbled, wiping his cheeks with her night dress sleeve. "Daddy, Jamsie said you be memboring people. Who is it you memboring?"

"Remembering Sweetie. And all these people" He said motioning around the circle.

"Why?" Lilly asked curiously, her eyes sparkling with knew knowledge.

"Because they were all daddies' friends and family, who died along time ago"

"How long?" Lily said blinking at her father.

"Uh... fifthteen years ago or some thing. I dont really know" Lilly nodded thoughtfully.

"Daddy... will you tell me who they is?" Lilly said dabbing Harry cheeks when a couple more tears escaped.

"Ok" Harry mumbled, putting his chin on his daughters head and looking around the circle. "Let's start with... An uncle. That there is your uncle Fred. He's your Uncle George's twin and they used to be great prankers. He was the louder twin always dragging George and their friend Lee in to trouble. Not that Uncle George isn't as bad.  
That man there is my godfather Sirius Black"

"Like Jamsie!" Lilly interrupted, excitably.

"Yes just like James" Harry laughed before continuing. "He was best friends with my dad and they used to be just as bad as Uncle Fred and George. They were in a group called the Marauders who would cause trouble.

Those two are Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledor" Harry said pointing too two men, one who was sneering, the other smiling, a strange and slightly scary twinkle in his blue eyes.

Lilly sniggered and before her father could stop her she exclaimed "Just like Allie!"

Harry gave Lilly an annoyed look but Lilly could see the laughter shining in his eyes. "That is Tonk's and Remus Lupin" Harry said smiling at the picture in his daughters hands. "Teddy's mum and dad"

Lilly cooed in delight to know where Teddy finally came from, Where he got his child like grin, Where he got the features from.  
A cold wind travelled through the garden and Lilly shivered causing her father to frown. Harry started pushing the photo's back into the photo album and Lilly blinked at him.

"It's getting cold Lilly" Harry chuckled pulling himself and his daughter up. "Ill show you the rest soon ok" Lilly nodded her head happily then, hand in hand Harry Potter and Lilly Potter walked back to their home, unaware that Ginny was watching them through the kitchen window, Her son's retreaded a few minutes ago, A small smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

* * *

**_How was it? Good bad? Did' ya cry? I didn't... I dont really cry over my own work...  
Sorry for any mistakes..._**

**_Review!  
Hey I also have a question: Should this be made longer? Should it stay a One-shot? If you want it made longer any Plots to lengthen it? Well review so i know_**!


End file.
